


Someday, My Prince Will Come

by sameeelove00



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Celebrity Crush, First Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00
Summary: ' Please… please … please let me have a prince charming too 'Prince charming, a fairy tale stock character who always come to the rescue of his beloved one, someone who most likely to appear riding a horse wearing expensive clothes and probably to start singing out of nowhere. Someone who likes to fall in love at first sight. Someone romantic and sometimes he may even steal a kiss for you to wake up.A prince charming is all he ever ask for, and a prince charming he got…Well, not just exactly... what he hoped for.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: weekdays

December, 2002

  
 **Veerapol Family** , even after being placed as one of Asia’s Top Richest Families they remained mysterious and low-key as they continue to exist in the shadows. The members of the next generation are well-hidden as well while being groomed for succession. As curiosity grows within every people still no one is brave, capable enough to try and dig their own grave by messing around with the said family, especially when people working under them are very much loyal to the family. Contrary to the false rumors spreading around the world of how high-maintenance the Veerapol are due to their wealth, they are way better than that.   
  
At the household of Veerapol, despite the exhaustion he faces for the whole day, after his wife died out of habit every night for an hour or so before bed time, Mr. Kamon Veerapol make sure to have time with his five kids by spending it with him retelling them fairytale stories just like how their mother used to do. The children’s naïve and innocent comments while retelling/reading them stories, their warm hugs and soft giggles after, made his night of sleeping alone after his queen passed away, bearable. He bid his wonderful children a goodnight kiss on each forehead, he was about to leave when one of the twins reached for his hand. Demo, he smiled heartily to his youngest child,

‘Daddy ‘

‘What’s wrong little prince? do you want some milk before going night night? ‘

‘ Thank you for the offer dad but I'm just curious, Demi said she heard from one of the aunties earlier that Mellow will be meeting her prince charming tomorrow ‘he whispered cutely yawning along his words.

‘Yes, she will. She already introduced him to me last week. He’s a lad with good manners. ‘ 

‘Ok, that’s good but I don’t remember seeing a horse coming here last week’ he pouted

‘*chuckles* Son, not every prince charming have or need a horse to be your sister’s prince charming ‘

The very entertained father pinched his son’s adorable face.  
  
‘Go to sleep my boy. So you will grow strong and tall like a prince in fairytales that you adore ‘

‘I want one too ‘

Kamon stare at his son slightly confused, the little boy embraced his father’s arm leaning a little bit closer with pleading eyes.

‘Daddy, I want a prince charming too. I will meet him someday, right? ’ 

Kamon lovingly kissed his son’s head, with a warm smile.

‘If you wish earnestly just like the one I just read to you, maybe you will. Want to try it right now before you sleep? Daddy will join you? If you want? For bigger possibility of it becoming real ‘

Demo immediately jumped off his bed, skipping as he dragged his laughing father outside the veranda eyeing the night sky,

‘Find the brightest star and let’s make a wish son’ 

Few seconds later, a glowing, flashy light coming from the deeper sky as if it was deeply watching everyone below caught Demo’s attention. He let go of his dad’s hand, positioning his own hands, palm to palm as he closed his eyes tightly. Kamon copied his barely eight-year old son’s gestures, they both whispered each other wishes, earnestly praying for it to come true.  
  
‘Please… please… please let me have a prince charming too ‘

‘As long as my son is happy, grant every wish, his heart desires ’ 

* * *

2020

\--- PRESENT TIME---

A tall and good-looking twenty-six year old guy with messy parted light bangs stood dominantly at the middle of the entertainment area of Veerapol Security (VS) building, watching the current show wherein they are officially introducing the batch 2020 rookie artist coming from ROYAL ALLIANCE, a well-known training company for those who are dreaming to be famous in the entertainment industry, it was known for introducing multi-talented and award-winning artist. It always took almost half years of someone’s life before they get to be introduced to the entertainment world as one of RA’s artist.

The guy was silently enjoying himself watching completely acting ignorant of the murmurs coming from the people around him, 

' why are you all just standing here? Come on! The national football game is about to start! ' one member of VS stated.

' we can’t, look! the television is already occupied ' another one whispered.

' we can just watch the replay after that show ' followed up by another friend of theirs.

' we can just tell that person to change the channel besides, that batch of RA artists are not worth it. Specifically that gullible-looking kid with pink highlights, he barely survived the training. Have you watched his life feature as a trainee last week? It’s hilarious, even his screenname is useless… DEMO pfft--- a DEMOnstration of such talentless trying-hard people hahaha ' still the football fanatic insisted.

…… * Silence *

The only reason why they can’t watch the football match raised his head just to see the tactless one, he watched the other guy’s eyeball turn like a balloon that is about to pop when he saw him, he blankly stare at him for a few more seconds remembering his face before turning back to the show.

*gulp* ' w-why nobody told me t-that F-four was the one watching that show? '

* a friend pat his back with pity* ' an eye contact with the devil after bashing the show he is watching tsk tsk. Don’t worry I’ll go visit your funeral my friend '

' I want a neon-themed funeral *cries* '

\---- 1 unread message ----

_I have a surprise for you. Advance Happy Birthday! Hihi_

\---READ---

* * *

\---- Next day ----

Everyone in VS are hurriedly falling in line towards the training ground, as they heard the alarm indicating that morning physical training is about to start. The football fan wanted to puke and run for his life when he saw the cold stone handsome man in-charge to lead the morning training,

' 00178 '

' fuck! ' he hissed standing up straight, when Four calmly stated his code.

' Full Plank. Chant the nursery rhyme I’m a little teapot 100 times while the others go do your morning jog ' he commanded wearing the usual blank face of him.

The members of VS started jogging the moment Four pressed the stopwatch, no one dared to make a comment or they will suffer along the unfortunate one, the football fan secure his balance as he start to plank,

' I-‘im a little teapot, s-short and stout

Here is my handle, here iis my spout

When I get all steamed up, hear me shout

*Argh!!!! Fucck* ' he then screamed caught off guard when Four sat down on his back without warning.

' you will start from the top if your chest touches the ground or lose your form even just for a second .. Now, Go on sing with full of enthusiasm this time around '

The latter had no choice but to do what he was told, Four’s circle of friends One, Two, Three and Five were just shaking their head as they look at their cruel friend torturing and his overuse of power towards the inferior members.

‘ Tsk. They should’ve known better not to mess with Four’s little Demo hahaha ‘ Two laughed.

‘…… ‘ One who was just sipping his coffee did not comment and just nod,

‘ Four is still being nice, remember last year’s kid who commented Little Demo was ugly?’ Five smirked.

‘ *goosebumps* that is what you called overuse of power. Man! The kid literally peed and poop on his pants yet Four was still unsatisfied hahahah He is such a bully ‘

‘ Nah, that kid deserved it, he bullied the weaker ones and Four let it slide but calling little Demo ugly was a different case. I still remember the kid crying, begging the director to let him go home. If those juniors wanted to be cool with Four they should know not to mess with little Demo. Look at us, we were unaware that complimenting and being a fan of Little Demo will gain us the devil’s friendship and loyalty hohoho ‘ Three commented proudly smiling.

After eight hours of torturing the members Four suddenly pause and stare at his watch, before dismissing everyone to go to their respective positions, when the Director all of a sudden announced through intercom that they must be back after taking a shower and be presentable, meeting them at the evaluation room, an unknown visitor will be coming to VS. With the idea of a celebrity or a politician, simply a potential client will be coming everyone were filled with excitement.

‘ do you think it’s a celebrity or politician this time? ‘

‘ I heard Jisoo is looking for her personal bodyguard ‘

' Maybe, it’s Drake again hahaha you know how much that kid likes running away from his security and play with his fans '

' It’s been eight months? the last time a set of security was released for some action. '

The people in VS were lively, enthusiastic and showing such interest, finally after sometime they have a chance to get out, show off their training into some use, plus the fact that once you are deployed they will surely be receiving big amount of cash. Lastly, it’s a bonus if the celebrity is someone they like.

\--- Evaluation Room ---

As they all started to gather, the moment they entered the room each of them were shocked and amused as to see a person with pink highlights sitting in flesh nervously looking at them wearing an awkward smile, they are used seeing that person in the television and the poster in the locker room (Four’s locker) but not in person. They will all glance at Four expecting some reaction but to their disappointment their physical training leader young senior is not giving any reaction at all, he was just being himself contrary to their expectation of him hyperventilating because of his idol is breathing the same air as he is not to mention near him, also glancing at him. 

' Four is such a killjoy, why is he acting normal? I thought he will be abnormal for once now that his crush is here '.

Five whispered to Two.

' You should start learning from him. He's unlike you, who is too obvious, always blushing and biting his nails whenever the junior kid with squinting eyes is around '. One teased receiving a kick to his foot from Five who is currently blushing.

Three and Two nodded laughing, once the Director came they all started behaving accurately to their rank.

' I will not be beating around the bush. Demo, is one of the newly debuted artist of Royal Alliance, he is required to have his personal bodyguards like the rest of them, usually our client’s request will be a set of security but in his case his management only wanted one. Do you want to take over, Demo? '

The artist named Demo rub the back of his head and shyly introduced himself while looking down, playing around with his shoes.

‘ H-hi I am Demo of RA. I was assumed to bring trouble more than my peers, that’s why our agency insisted for me to choose my security ahead of time. We are about to do some promotions and commercial ads soon, *gulp* I hope you’ll take care of me, stay with me for a long time and gladly be part of my journey on the road of being one of the brightest star one day *smiles* ‘

.................................

As if angels crossed the room, that even the sound of someone’s heartbeat is easily heard with the way everyone were quiet and silently swoon the moment Demo smiled, showing off his dimples. They didn’t expect for him to charm them after minutes of seeing him in person, they never expected him to be so adorable and tiny up close.

' Soo…. After reading their files? Anyone you find interesting and will fit to be your bodyguard? '

Demo shake his head, smiling again.

'I-I will choose whoever volunteers. '

The Director nod and before he can say anything everyone parted, pointing at the direction of Four who is smugly giving a look while his arms are crossed at the director who seem to be unamused. On the other hand, Demo tried to do his best hiding his naughty smile with how the people inside the evaluation room acted, with him thinking..

_Who would dare to steal that spot, when you are literally shooting every one of them with your scary devil glares huh? What a charming boyfriend you are._


	2. Only you

\---Director’s Office---

Members of VS were curious as to why the Director locked and secured the office, even the circle of friends of Four were confused, so even though they knew it was useless they still tried to eavesdrop, ears pressed to the heavily tinted and soundproof glass door.

Mr. Knight Veerapol, the director of VS and cousin of Kamon is completely throwing tantrums as he look at his youngest nephew Samran Veerapol known as Demo, currently trapped in the arms of Four, one of his best agent and troupe leader.

He massaged his temple, ‘FOUR! I told you, you can’t be his bodyguard. We need you here plus my nephew can’t concentrate in his work with his boyfriend around him. ‘

Demo nodded while pinching his boyfriend’s cheek, ‘ You are not listening, and please stop kissing my nape! Uncle is just right in front of us, trying to scold us. Atleast, pretend to listen ' he shyly hissed.

Four placed his chin on Demo’s shoulder. ' Uncle '

Hearing Four call him in a casual way Knight threw him a pen that was easily caught by Four,

‘ BOSS, tsk I only agreed being an agent and leader here because I need distraction while Demo was away, busy training. Now that he is back in the country I want to be beside him, support him and protect him every minute ‘ Four stated shrugging the heavy stares he is receiving from Demo’s uncle.

‘ plus won’t you and Uncle Kamon feel more assured if I’m the one who will be watching over him? He’s just a newbie yet he already got a handful bashers. And I think Demo will be more at ease knowing he has someone to lean on and serve as his inspiration when he gets nervous, you know how bad and turn to be clumsy whenever he’s tense ‘

Demo pouted pinching Four’s waist

' I.. am.. not that bad. I can control it better now '

Four glance at the pouting Demo that is sitting on his lap before placing a peck on it, the Director who saw it threw a pen at him but Four immediately caught it for the second time around.

‘ Argh! Fine as long as you promise to keep your hands off my nephew sheesh! AND report here when you have time will you? Or those juniors will loosen up their guard without you here ‘

‘I’ll try ‘ Four placed another kiss on Demo’s lips frustrating the Director.

‘Goodness. Stop doing that ! You two are so annoying! ‘

The couple just ignored his comment just like his presence as if they are now stuck in their own world. Since the couple made it obvious that he was no longer belong to their conversation, Knight excused himself and silently focused to some of the transfer papers.

‘ You lovebirds have at least 45 minutes to spend and catch up here in my office. Demo’s manager will be back to pick him up then. Please, Four control yourself and try not to eat my nephew. May I remind you, I am still your boss and your boyfriend’s uncle? Tsk this man. ‘

Four, wave his hand as dismissal to his boss slashed uncle-in-law that made Knight just shake his head. Next, just like a kid who just received his Christmas gift he never take off his eyes from Demo, memorizing every inch of the latter’s face while touching and interlacing their fingers.

‘How much did you miss me? ‘

Four traces invisible hearts on Demo’s palm,

‘I missed you like crazy, too much that I felt like crying. And you know that I don’t cry ‘

‘That is so sweet of you, I missed you too, you know. I’m sorry, I make things difficult and complicated for you ‘

Demo lowered his head, burying them into his boyfriend’s attractive neck.

‘ Hey, no need to say sorry. I already accepted that I fell in love with someone who have a prince syndrome ‘

Demo slapped his chest playfully, ‘stop teasing me while making that annoying bored face! ‘

Demo take a glimpse of his uncle quietly sitting away from them when he felt two arms hugging him from behind, Four nuzzle his head on his neck, the latter take a deep breath.

‘ I miss your baby scent, the warmth from your touch, everything. Even though I am always updated with your schedules, even after seeing your face, hearing your voice whenever I watched those shows of yours, being this close to you and even right now that I am holding you. I still miss you ‘

Demo rotated to face him, returning the hug.

‘Well, you won’t be missing me anymore from now on. You will need to stick to me like a glue ‘

Four let out a sigh audibly, ‘this is more like it, I can keep looking at your face in reality and not just be contented with posters and pictures ‘

Demo chuckled, ‘ Baby, I can’t believe you really placed my debut poster on your locker! My face looks so bloated there! *whispering* some people from the internet even said I have such a common face and I’m just a so-so from the rest of my peers ‘

Four placed both of his hands on Demo’s face, turning the latter’s face left and right.

‘ If your face is just a so-so then everyone else must be ugly then ‘ he shrugged

Demo pouted, ‘ you didn’t even know what my peers look like, how can you say that? ‘

‘ I am only interested in you besides, for me the words beautiful, pretty, handsome, wonderful, amazing, alluring, and good-looking etc. are invented just to describe you and will always meant for you. Only you. ‘

Four, he was far from the Prince Charming that Demo and his dad wished for, he was beyond that. He was not riding a horse when he first met him, he didn’t fell in love with him at first sight, definitely Four is not like those prince charming who will sing out of nowhere. But he was the prince charming that Demo never knew he needed. 

‘Meh. Your tongue keeps on getting sweeter as you get older ‘Demo said trying to hide his giddiness from the sweet words coming from the handsome boyfriend of his.

‘aw you want to taste my tongue to see if they’re sweeter now ‘

Demo chuckles pushing his lover’s face away from him. The forty-five minutes given to the couple were spent with them, whispering sweet words, updating each other what they are up to while both were away from one another, the whole duration of them together Four just took the chance to hold him close and not let go.

‘Then one time I was so bored, I went to this playground near the trainee’s quarter and play with little kids, I returned looking like a mud man, literally. I was covered with mud! Ha-ha my manager was scolding me badly after that but all I can remember was having fun with the kids and missing my older siblings…. Hmm oh! oh! And also there was a time that I tried baking … ’

Demo continued rumbling different situations after one and another while Four was just playing with the few strands of Demo’s hair that have pink highlights, nodding and softly commenting when Demo is looking at him expecting for some reaction.

Four feels bad cutting off his lover’s cute rumbling but when he noticed Knight tapping his wrist watch, he knew he need to let him go now or he will stay holding him. He softly placed a kiss on Demo’s lips for him to stop talking.

‘Your manager will be here any minute, I should let you go now ‘ he whispered hugging him tightly. Demo pulled away from the hug, distancing completely from him, while smiling cutely.

‘ I love you ‘

Four nodded, his eyes shining and giving out a soft understanding expression.

‘ I love you too. So much ‘he lowly answered back before distancing himself, standing like a statue behind Knight’s who is sitting in his chair.

Just like that, the door was then unlocked just in time for Demo’s manager to come in.

Just like that, the affectionate Four was gone.

* * *

When Knight and Four were the only ones left in the room,

‘How long have you and my nephew been together again? ‘

‘Seven years ‘

‘Yet, you can only count in your fingers of how many times you two are actually been together. Can you even consider that being in a relationship? ‘

Four nodded,

‘Wow. You must really love our Demo. How can you even survive that kind of relationship? I remember Kamon was so worried when Demo said he finally found his prince charming. We all thought he will just cling to you and forget his new found dream of being a bright star in the entertainment industry, even considered he might start thinking marrying you on the spot. ‘

‘He may be childish and careless but Demo knows what he wants. And even before I met him. His initial dream was to actually be one of the brightest star in his own way without the help of his surname. I won’t let his efforts of achieving that be for nothing just because he met me’

‘You really love my nephew don’t you? Not to mention you are certainly his number 1 fan. I got memos of you forcing those juniors to vote for him to this poll recently ‘

Four just nodded shamelessly wearing his famous uninterested expression.

Knight rolled his eyes.

‘ Go and see Kamon. He said he wanted to talk to you. ‘

* * *

‘What is it? ‘

Kamon immediately dismissed some of his employees when he heard the bored voice of Four.

‘and here I thought you’ll be ecstatic meeting me! ‘

There was no response from the other, Kamon pretended to be hurt by touching his chest.

‘You’re such an ungrateful person. How come you are so lovely and soft-spoken with my son?’

‘I love him that’s why my soft side is only for him. ‘

‘Fine as long as you shower my son with love. Anyway, I just want to talk to you, I already expected you’ll end up being his bodyguard once he debuted. I want to remind you that you will need to restrain yourself, even if you hear mean words or anything at all that is against Demo you should ignore them all. ‘

‘Why should I? ‘

‘Because his career is in a very fragile stage right now, and you know how his career matters to him I heard he was not even supposed to debut but turns out the agency went on with it, for publicity. ‘

‘Publicity?’

‘Come on, you must admit people tend to be bored faster when they can’t find faults and worth to criticize ‘

‘So, they are using Demo for their new batch of rookies’ make some noise? By sacrificing him? By letting him be bashed by people hiding behind their gadgets?’

‘That’s the ugly truth of the entertainment industry even Demo is aware of that’

‘’bullshit’

‘See? You are already agitated. Son, you must promise to protect Demo and his dream this time around. You heard nothing from me when you two suddenly announced dating each other even if I was suspicious with your intentions at first. I mean, who in their right mind would even believe your intentions were clear as the water at that time?’

‘What are you trying to say?’

Kamon smirked.

‘You were never into my son at first, you didn’t even tried looking at his way yet when you found out he was actually a Veerapol and when he was about to leave to train. All of a sudden you’re all over him, and my son insisting you to stay under my care, with you ending up working under VS. You were even fine with the set-up of being boyfriends even though you two won’t even see each other much. Even though you will be kept as a secret, you were fine with it. I find it weird but brushed it off as time goes by and see nothing shady about you after that. And of course, I have no choice but to accept you since my son said you are his prince charming, the prince charming that we wished together. I just really hope you won’t disappoint me. ‘

Four remained calm, he turn around a gesture that showing he is about to leave and with a low voice he said.

‘Doubt all you want. Demo is all that matters to me. And I never said I am a prince charming to begin with. ‘

Balled fist, he walked out glancing at the huge mansion in front of him Four punched the gate, not caring at all, even the guards were just letting him to vent out, too coward to even stop him, he was about to throw another punch once again when the phone inside his pants vibrated.

\--- 1 unread message ---

I have a commercial ad shoot tomorrow! Summer themed! With pool and all!

AHHHHHHH! I’m so excited! And you’ll be with me! I can’t wait!

\--- ---

Four wiped his bloody hand, closing his eyes, imagining Demo’s excited smile while letting out his dimples and his puppy eyes looking at him. 

_Demo. He’s all that matters._


	3. Mirror, mirror on the wall

The sun-kissed guy and his bunny looking friend avert gazes, avoiding the glares coming from the devil named Four.

‘Either one of you will explain right now why the fuck you two are following me, before someone end up gaining a broken rib ‘

Five the bunny looking guy, immediately cling himself to Four’s arm.

‘My forever hot-headed friend, Boss Knight assigned us to be Demo’s back-up bodyguards ‘

The sun-kissed Three nodded continuously supporting Five’s statement.

‘Demo’s management instruction is for him to have just ONE bodyguard and that’s me ‘

‘Director’s order, he said he will handle it himself ‘

Feigning ignorance Three asked,

‘So, where are we going? What is our little Demo’s schedule for today?’

* * *

‘WHOA! I never knew RA artists are on a different level compare to other artist out there, man! amazing ! Just imagine how huge their budget for these rookies. Rookies! they are just still rookies but they’re already considered big! Crazy how an average Demo belong to this kind of world.’

Five exclaimed, completely forgetting that Demo and his number one fan can hear him.

‘You better shut your mouth and make yourself useful. Go ask someone about Demo’s waiting area, dressing room or something. Three, buy us some food. ‘

Three hurriedly followed Four’s command, while Five returned with a frowning face after.

‘Four ‘

Five called while gesturing him to come closer for him to whisper something while reluctantly glancing at Demo.

‘What’s the problem? ‘

‘I think they had some issues about Demo’s room, because when I asked about it they shooed me by just telling me to set up a tent ‘

A pang of annoyance raced into Four’s chest when he saw the sadness written all over Demo’s face, he was planning to confront a staff when Demo stopped him by holding the end of his sleeves before giving him a small smile making him let out a sigh, he had no choice but to ignore the mistreatment those staffs did on Demo.

-inside the shooting tent-

Five and Three are guarding outside while Four insisted of staying inside the tent, watching the make-up artist do Demo’s visual for today's shoot.

‘Demo, how did you managed to snatch such good-looking body guards? Oh my, if I didn’t know better I would assume that guy over there is either an artist too or he… is your boyfriend. He is staring at you intently while I’m doing your make up. Are you aware of that? ‘

Demo chuckled silently when he saw Four’s little smile, ‘ _Finally, his expression of disapproval faded_ ‘ 

Shooting the first part of the ad was done smoothly, the three bodyguards of Demo were silently watching how the shooting goes, with them staying near the tent, Three and Five will alternately make fun of Four every time the latter’s face will brighten up, an indication of him enjoying how the shooting is going well, though it didn’t last when the shooting of the close up solo parts were announced.

‘Do it in one take ‘

Demo pouted at his boyfriend’s suggestion.

‘I’m not sure about that. It will depend on whether the director is satisfied with it or not' 

‘I don’t want you to catch cold by repeatedly jumping and staying in the pool for too long. How come among all of you, you are the only one that will require to be in the pool for a long period of time? ’

He felt somewhat touched with the way his boyfriend is worried about him,

‘Ok. I’ll try my best to wrap it up quickly ’

* * *

‘CUT!!!!’

‘YOU! Do it again! The way you landed was… aish! Just do it again’

*splash!* *woosh*

'Lame! Again!'

‘AGAIN!’

‘How about you jump with you shouting ‘cannon ball’ this time around?’

Demo did as he was told, even when his lips were starting to turn pale and were shaking he did his best to make it look like he was having fun.

‘Forget it! Just jump’

‘What the! Wait for my cue! Do it again! ‘

‘One More Time! You are wasting everyone’s time here! ‘

‘AGAIN! ‘

In the midst of the director numerously shouting and making Demo repeat jumping in the water, making him swim from one end to another, not noticing that Demo’s eyes are already turning red, Five and Three are working hard to keep Four inside the tent and for him not to cause commotion.

\---

Everyone clapped when they finished shooting the commercial ad, everyone were thanking one another, as one by one they started to disperse, left in the pool area was the director and a scriptwriter reviewing some shots and when they were satisfied, they casually talk while slowly walking to prevent from falling into the pool.

‘You really don’t like the rookie with the pink highlights huh?’

‘I’m disgusted with that kid. I bet he slept with some of the investors of RA or something to debut. Serves him right. Tch my niece should've debuted if it weren’t for him ‘

‘So that’s why, hahahaha you’re so unprofessional sir but I did enjoy watching him shiver earlier looking like a wet lost abandoned kitten. He’s so pathetic wearing a kind smile even after all we did to him ‘

‘ Yeah. I hate weaklings like him. If he stood up and told me his shots are already good, I would've stop at one point.. maybe ‘

The two shared laughter and continued stabbing the poor rookie, oblivious to the wicked plan of two guys coming ahead of them.

‘AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’

‘SHIIIIT, SHIIT’

Three and Five purposely stumbled across the two staff and let them almost fall to the pool, almost because Four caught each of their arms. He was gripping the Director’s right arm and his other arm is holding the scriptwriter’s for them not to fall, at least for a few seconds before he harshly let them dropped into the deep part of the pool.

‘ h-help I don’t know how to swim!!!!’

‘ ahhh director! I can’t even reach the floor! ‘

Four crouched down, blankly looking at the two people struggle to reach the corner of the pool for them not to drown, he then gestured his hand for them to reach,

‘You! Help us get up!’

‘Pull us up! ‘

Their only chance of survival, they may reached his hand but the latter let go of their hands once again, Four will pull them up only to let go and let them drown in the water just after a few seconds of breathing outside the water, he did it numerously until the two started to feel cold, numb and tired.

The devil smirked, and for one last time he pulled them up from the water, leaning closer to them he said,

‘It doesn’t feel good being taken advantage just because you don’t have the upper hand right? Learn to be a little nicer next time, maybe heartless people like me will grow a heart to save people like you that are in need‘

After saying those words, he finally pulled them out of the pool fully, leaving the two out of breathe. Five and Three were waiting outside the pool area, and when they saw Four finally making his way towards them they closed their fist and showed it to Four. 

*fist bump*

‘I’ll drive, I bet your arms got tired doing.. I don’t know… pull ups perhaps? ‘Three commented.

*fist bump*

‘Here’s the hot choco for our little Demo ‘Five chirped.

And the Three of them whistled all together while going inside the car, confusing a clueless and shivering Demo who’ve been waiting for them.

* * *

‘You are staying here… by yourself? ‘

Demo rubbed the back of his neck, shy at how his three handsome bodyguards are staring at him. He kept his hoodie on him, before nodding at Three’s question.

‘I don’t want to stay at the same apartment complex of the other RA artists, hehe I still want my own space ‘

‘Who knows about this place of yours?’ Five asked while checking out the average studio of Demo.

‘The agency and my manager. I guess, plus the three of you now? ‘

Three and Five gave each other a look, grinning.

‘ Four, why don’t you stay here to monitor and I don’t know, to make sure, he will be alright staying here from now on? I mean, come on. Demo is still one of RA artist, what if a strange person recognized him , take a liking of him and start to stalk him here, or worst ambush him then eat him alive!’ Five exclaimed, receiving a kick to his ankle from Three for his wild imagination.

‘You are exaggerating.' Demo exhaled, glancing at Four’s reaction for a while.

‘Just leave both of you. I’ll stay here for the night, watch over Demo and assess everything, then we’ll talk how our set-up will be.’

The two with their wiggling eyebrows immediately exited, leaving Four and Demo behind.

‘You’re not serious about staying here right? I’ll be fine ‘

Four checked if the automatic door was completely locked, before closing the curtain of the only window in Demo’s place. It only took three steps and Demo was already wrapped in his arms.

‘Are you still cold?’ he whispered,

‘It feels a bit warmer now ‘Demo whispered back snuggling on Four’s chest.

‘baby, uhmm your hands..‘

‘Ah... they were slipping, you know how clumsy my hands are when you are around and when we are alone…’

Demo closed his eyes when he felt the tingling sensation, snaking inside his hoodie, the heat coming from big warm hands of Four, touching his stomach, rubbing his chest, feeling the friction of Four’s palm and his bare chest.

‘I miss you ‘The handsome guy with clumsy hands whispered while kissing his neck,

‘We are together the whole day ‘

‘I still miss you ‘

The lips that were on his neck crawled up all the way to his head, Four’s lips were getting closer and closer to meet his lips and when it did, Demo’s lips parted at the satisfaction, he kissed him back with the same intensity that Four is giving him, Four stroked his back, then his hands are elsewhere, Demo arched his body closer to the latter reassuring him that he loves the way he is kissing and touching him.

Four slowly pulled away from the kiss thinking that his baby need to rest now, but Demo didn’t let him. He claimed his mouth once again, conquering the depths of Four’s mouth this time around, hungry, demanding, consuming as if it was draining all of Four’s strength, his knees buckled.

_He wanted more, but he should stop before it gets out of control_

He found himself gasping with Demo against the wall and him trapping him between his legs,

Panting, he brushed away some strands of hair that is hiding Demo’s lovely eyes from his view,

‘Baby, do you have any idea how seductive you look right now? With you, pressed against the wall breathless, swollen lips parted gasping for air, and flushed cheeks. You have no idea, how crazy the different rush of sensation is crawling across my body as of the moment. Ah! Just the thought of you wanting me as much as I want you is already driving me crazy’ Four exclaimed pressing himself closer to him.

Demo shivered at the same time loving the way Four is digging a hole as he is keenly staring at him, loving the way his fingers are skimming over his delicate skin, waiting for his next reaction.

‘Baby, please tell me… tell me not to stop.. And go all the way’

The average room felt narrower with the sexual tension all over the room.

‘Baby?’

Four called out Demo’s attention, the latter lowered his gaze, biting his lips.

‘I want to ask something first ‘

Four’s thumb brushed his lower lip, ‘tell me what it is? ‘

‘After seeing my peers in person and up close, those words such as beautiful… are they still only invented to describe me? Are those still only meant just for me?’

Demo felt pathetic at his random and fishing question yet Four smiled at him despite the lustful looks he is giving,

‘See that mirror on the wall across us?’

‘What about it?’

‘What can you see? ‘

Demo tilted his head and saw the mirror Four was talking about, too astounded at how erotic and sexy his reflection right now, and too lost at how his pants were already indecently lowered down on the floor. He was speechless. 

‘What can you see baby, answer me?’ Four’s voice was teasing yet romantic as he playfully nibble the astounded guy’s ear.

‘m-me! ‘Demo moaned menacing a glare when Four groped his behind.

Four grazed his lips against him. ‘Always and only you baby ‘

‘I can even show you how more beautiful you can get, right here, right now, so you can see through that mirror how beautiful you are in my eyes especially when you are wanting and loving me badly just like now’

Demo grinned, wrapping both of his arms around Four’s neck before seductively whispering to the latter’s ear…

‘Go.. all the way ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii!  
> do you also want them to "go all the way"?  
> Hehe by the way, for the hits and kudos, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart,  
> it encourages me a lot. Also hello to my first readers *shy* *butterflies in my stomach*  
> I hope you help me grow as a writer, I genuinely appreciate you,  
> I hope we'll be together for a long time. Love and support OffGun! Yay!


	4. Mirror, mirror on the wall pt. 2

‘Keep your eyes open baby ‘

The cunning Four commanded as he rub his legs against Demo’s crotch that is now only being protected by a white piece of cloth,

‘Lift your legs and let’s take your briefs off ‘

Demo out of shyness nibbled his lower lip while following Four's instruction, now guiding him as he take off his white briefs

‘ _ah this is so embarrassing, I can’t help but to be turned on by the thought of what he is about to do, plus just imagining him kneeling down , ready to please me…. Ahhh, my body can’t resist but to react_ ‘

‘ *smirk* how come my lover is already this hard when I’m not doing anything yet, how much more if I….. touch it like this? Will it be bigger? ‘

Four teased him more, by pressing himself closer feeling how the naked love muscle of Demo react to him, Demo exhaled as he tighten his grip on the wall and his left hand on Four’s shoulder. Four was always in awe at how weak and turned on Demo can be with his touch, how many different expressions Demo could do because of him.

Demo shivered when he felt Four’s hardness too, ‘ you are turned on too! don’t act innocent ‘

Four chuckled, ‘ I never said I’m innocent baby ‘ he then watched Demo closely while his hand wanders south, the wicked gentleman started grazing his finger around the head of Demo’s love muscle, teasing it slowly before gently wrapping his big warm hands around it, grabbing Demo’s right hand placing it above his hand that is wrapping Demo’s bare cock.

Demo stare at him wide-eye, Four returned his expression… a cheeky smile.

‘ guide me, I don’t know how fast you want it to be ‘

‘ j-j-just do it! you.. sly fox! ‘

Four raised his left eyebrow, shrugging before dipping down his mouth on the latter’s neck, softly placing kisses all over it. Demo feels good about it, every wet kiss of Four earning a moan from him, that's how sensitive he is, yet annoyingly Four’s hand was doing nothing.

‘he can’t be possibly waiting me to… move my hand right? ‘ Demo thought without knowing he was blurting it out loud.

‘ Ah! Shit! ‘ Demo can’t help but groan lowly cursing when Four’s hand on his cock suddenly squeezed it lightly.

‘ *chuckles* oho my little Demo learned how to say bad words while he was away huh. Baby, move your hand or we won’t move forward ‘

* * *

Demo’s head lean against Four’s chest shyly hiding his face on it as he slowly move both of their hands, earning a smile from Four. Four then washed away Demo’s shyness when he tilted the other’s head for him to invade his mouth. Slightly, Demo parted his mouth welcoming Four’s tongue, letting him to explore every corner of his mouth, on the other hand, they were pumping his little demo starting slowly at first, as it goes faster the only noise that can be heard inside the room was their panting, the erotic noise coming from their actions and most importantly the couple’s moaning each other’s name.

‘ F-four… f-faster ‘

*groans*

‘ b-baby ’

‘ My hands,*pants* are getting tired! I-I want you to…eat me instead ‘Demo boldly stated closing his eyes and when Demo finally opened his eyes, a handsome and aroused Four was staring intently at him.

‘ Baby, why are you so cute when you’re being horny? how can I resist? ‘

‘you resisted to move your hand earlier ‘ Demo pouted scrunching his nose while removing away his hand, Four laughed before kneeling down.

‘ Shh stop sulking ‘ Four hushed before licking the tip of his head on the south.

Demo gasped at the sudden action, gulping as the latter started twirling his tongue around it, a wave of familiar sensation surge all over his body, toes curling while the handsome lover seductively suck it, he can even notice how Four slightly pulled away licking off his precum that dripped on his mouth, before fully owning him, in and out, painfully slow until it started speeding up, making Demo moaned out of ecstasy, the sensual emotions are taking over him too much that he wasn’t even aware how he was making cute and sexy strange sounds, unaware as how he unconsciously gripping the hair of Four as he pushed the latter’s head to go deeper.

‘ uhh f-four don’t… don’t stop ‘

‘ dee-per… go uh deeper ‘

‘ please… faster….’

‘ there baby! ‘

‘ you’re driving me crazy ‘

‘ I’m ----so close--- ‘

Demo swallowed hard when he get a glimpse of the mirror, swallowed lips slightly parted, breathing endlessly trying to catch his breath, cheeks flaring red, sweats all over his face, his other hand gripping the wall while the other is on Four’s head with Four kneeling, Four’s warm mouth pleasing him. His knees weakened as he reached his climax and damn it was a sexy sight as Four take it all in, staring lustfully at him.

He then stood up wiping his mouth seductively with his inner shirt before placing his arms on Demo’s back, stroking it gently as he guide him to stand up straight, he let Demo take a breath first,

‘ how can someone look utterly tempting… baby you can’t be spent already we are just starting ‘

Heart thumping, Demo moaned wildly when the hands that were stroking his back was now fondling his butt cheek, teasing the hole of his entrance, his mouth find their way to Demo’s lips.

‘ I taste funny but strangely turning me on more. Ahhh. I’m weird Four! You always makes me feel weird ‘ Demo moaned and commented between their kisses.

Four rolled his eyes smiling as he devour him deeper while replying, ‘ so chatty ‘.

Demo stiffened when Four licked his fingers, inserting each of them in and out of his mouth, in front of him.

‘open your legs a little bit wider my little demo ‘ he then whispered seductively as he nibbles Demo’s ear.

The moment he spread his legs a little wider, he felt the slimy coated finger of Four inserting on his backdoor gently, followed by another making him bite his lower lip he looked at Four.

‘ kiss me ‘

Four obliged, hungrily owning Demo’s mouth while his fingers were busy pleasing Demo's behind, moving them in and out the tight hole, scissoring it, stretching it, preparing it for a bigger object that will invade it later on.

* * *

‘ are you ready? ‘

‘ w-we will really do it here? a-against the wall? ‘

Demo’s heart was violently beating as he wait for Four’s reply,

‘We always do it on bed anyway, try something different this time around. What do you say?’

' _you're making it sound like we always have sex_ ' Demo sarcastically thought. 

He then nodded wrapping his arms around Four’s neck, pulling him into a a gentle but deep swaying kiss.

It took only a split of second to give in, surrendering to the pleasure and desire, Four strongly pulled him upwards allowing Demo’s legs to cross around his waist. Four feeling the uncomfortable hardness of Demo’s and Demo groaning feeling his cock brushing up and down Four’s stomach creating a friction scaring him as if they will burn together if they continued but both were too occupied to care as their other lower body parts are now connected as one, bouncing up and down,

Four steadied the both of them, 

' _Damn, all those training in the camp really strengthen his stamina_ ' 

' _ahh fuck! why is he so light! I should feed him more_ '

as he pressed Demo’s back against the wall, his other hand leaning on the wall while the other was supporting Demo’s weight.

‘ fuck! B-baby… it’s been so long since we.. uh did it… I hope I’m not hurting you that much uhh ‘

‘ don’t act so concern while mmmm shamelessly pounding on me! ‘

‘ hahahha ahhh shit! I fucking love you! do you hear me baby? ohh god! that felt so good ‘

' there that spot felt so fucking nice! am I right baby?' 

‘ shh! I can’t mmm ahhh concentrate! and I love you too‘

Four pressed his lips delicately on Demo's forehead, while steadily keeping his pace going in and out of him.

‘ahhhhh can you see yourself right now on the mirror baby… mmmm you’re so fucking sexy ‘

Demo glanced at the mirror, him sexily, erotically clinging on Four, they were connected as one,

he badly wanted to focus at how he looks but how can he?

when his eyes keeps on lowering down, focusing on Four’s milky butt contracting muscle every time he goes deeper inside him, how sexy his long legs are, his back EVERYTHING!

.

.

.

either that or he was involuntarily closing his eyes out of endless pleasure taking over him.

* * *

After the position of Demo being carried by Four against the wall, they did it again with Demo standing up, facing the wall,

surely he was spent and exhausted, too weak to even walk so Four carried him all the way from the bathroom wash him up and then to his bed. The couple were laying on the bed with Demo on top of Four,

Demo was already in his pajamas thanks to his love slave, while Four was simply topless wearing only a sweatpants.

‘ Thank you and I love you Four ‘ Demo whispered as he snuggle closer to Four, if it was even possible,

the latter embraced him steadying his position on top of him before covering them both with a white comforter.

‘ I love you more baby… Goodnight and thank you as well baby ‘ he whispered lovingly as he stroke Demo’s back while humming a sweet song.

Demo smiled and they both sleep peacefully.


	5. Boyfriend Duties

**-5 Months Later-**

While Four is busy brushing his teeth, Demo on the other hand is taking his time showering, Four casually lean to the semi-transparent glass door separating him from Demo inside the bathroom,

‘ baby, why not consider joining the group online live? Instead going solo? ‘ Four slowly suggested to his artist boyfriend, the latter knocked the glass door before he peek his head making Four frown looking at his still foamy hair,

‘ you’re… not yet done shampooing your hair? After an hour inside? ‘

‘ *stick tongue out* I’m almost done don’t worry. And regarding with the live… I prefer going solo instead joining a group and only have a minute of screen appearance like the last time *pout* ‘

Four finished brushing and quickly place a kiss to Demo’s pouty lips. ‘ Okay, if that’s what you want. The other guys are coming, I’ll go out now. ‘

Demo nodded giving him a sweet smile, when Four is out the bathroom he sighed, massaging his temple,

‘ he rather enjoy a solo live even if he only have less than 50 viewers instead of a minute screen time in a group live with thousands of viewers *glance at the bathroom* but he will surely be down if his viewers will be lesser this time around just like the last time tch he’s been stressing himself the whole week thinking of strategies and activities to do for this live to gain more viewers ‘

‘ Yo! Four, what are you murmuring to yourself? ‘

‘ Yeah! what’s up? mind sharing? ‘

Four looked at his buddies asking him while their eyes are fixed on their phones, an idea immediately came to his mind, with the two newly arrived people felt him grinning at them wickedly, they both shivered along innocent members of VS at the building.

_‘ why do I feel like something bad is about to happen? ‘_

* * *

Demo heavily sighed, throwing a glimpse to Four’s side who just gave him a thumbs up before Demo can enter the private studio where he will do his live, when his body guards saw him finally setting up, they all went to their positions given by Four.

Three was the one assigned to look after Demo during the whole live, Five is currently busy giving instructions to newly recruits members of VS,

‘ Aish! Next week Demo’s schedule is incredibly not surprisingly, empty… so Four will be there to do physical training check point for the week, I’m telling you Four will surely transform into his beast mode if you won’t do this right! ‘

Newly recruits who heard Three’s warning groaned before immediately turning their attention to every device they can use,

‘ Demo will start exactly 15 minutes from now ‘ Four announced through his headset,

Two chuckled at Four’s serious voice as if gaining viewers for Demo’s live is a life and death situation, ‘ Fifteen minutes! ‘

They all raised their thumbs up when all of them successfully logged in.

‘ everyone here is ready ‘

One worriedly did head count and smile out of relief announcing

‘ Ok. Demo’s solo live will have a total of 500 viewers today ‘ 

Four frown. ‘ Only 500? ‘

One rolled his eyes answering the grouchy leader on the other line ‘ Dude, it’s a lot compared to his last live, beside, I’m sure Demo will be really over the moon with that ‘

Four tilted his head thinking, unconsciously saying it out loud to the line

‘ they are lesser than I thought… I was planning to give Demo atleast 5,000 viewers ‘

The four people who heard Four’s goal coughed. Even Three who heard it frown while looking at Demo who is currently doing his facial expression warm-up

‘ Err, that’s quiet ambitious dude. ‘

‘ It’s possible. ‘ Four smirked, before stretching both of his hands as he turned on his laptop,

‘ Oh shit. Please, Don’t ‘ The four people on the line chorused, before doing a face palm when their phone notified one by one along with every member of VS.

‘ ah, this fanboy will surely kill us one day just because we didn’t like Demo’s post ‘

‘ he’s such an embarrassment whenever his fanboy mode is activated ‘

‘ sometimes I really wonder what’s going on inside his head ‘

‘ He is so annoyingly shameless ‘

The three people on the line nodded at One’s last comment.

Notification: Email from Agent 004 send to all email registered in VS

_Shared link: Royalalliance.live.tv.th-DEMO_

_Watch it from the start to end._

_Send hearts, comment NICELY. Spread._

_If the viewers didn’t reach 5,000, each short viewer will be counted as one punch from me to each of you._

_Example: viewers are short by 50 = 50 punches (EACH) to everyone who received this notice._

_I’ll be at VS next week. That’s all._

\--

Oblivious about his cunning boyfriend’s plan Demo was dumbfounded the moment he started his live, the number of his viewers keep on rising, hearts and nice comments keep on popping, making him excited and energized to keep his viewers entertained,

Stupidly in love Four was smiling all throughout the live, watching Demo cutely laugh and shyly rub his nape whenever he do something clumsy, Four laughed at Demo rapping, he will also slightly frown every time the artist whine at how scary the cooking oil is whenever he fry the chicken.

‘ Byiieeee.. Babyeee. Bye bye.. ‘ Demo bid goodbye to his viewers, cutely waving his hands to the camera, and Demo chuckled when a certain viewer flooded his live with comments at the last minute of his live.

Unknown0004 : ‘ I ‘

Unknown0004 : ‘ Love ‘

Unknown0004 : ‘ You ‘

* * *

On the bed, Four is handsomely laid back, he was silently smiling at the guy beside him, who is excitedly watching his live replay,

‘ more than 7,000 people watched my live today!!! Waaah! And they all stayed until I end it and look, look! now it’s already with 10,000 views! ‘

Four rubbed his waist lovingly ‘ are you happy? ‘

Demo pouted crawling to him, ‘ I am. *smiled understandingly* even if I know you are totally behind it. Thank you but don’t do it again ok? ‘

‘ Baby ‘

The smaller guy who was being called playfully glare ‘ Promise me. I feel like cheating even if I’m not. You have such a little trust in me huh‘

‘ Baby, it’s not like that. You were stressing over it, because that live… will dictate if you can finally appear in a variety show to promote yourself as an artist, rookies under your batch already have new projects except for you, I don’t want to keep seeing you upset‘ Four lowered his eyes but Demo caress his face,

‘ Its only been five months, I can’t honestly be in demand, in that short of time, I am already happy that I debuted. I just need to be patient and have to work harder, so I can catch up with my batch. And you’ll be with me all the way right? ‘ Demo asked cutely hugging Four who smiled affectionately nodding.

‘ All the way, I’m just right here ‘

*shower Four’s face with kisses*

‘ I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend ‘

‘ I’m luckier, come on I have a Royal Alliance Artist as a boyfriend ‘

Demo bite Four’s ear, ‘ are you being sarcastic?! ‘

‘ hahaha I love you! ‘

‘ you are! You are being sarcastic! ‘

\--

‘ baby ‘

‘hmm’

‘ i-I’m sorry for making you do stuff out of your character , I’ll work harder from now on ‘

Demo murmur under his sleep making Four smile, he gently cover Demo’s body with blanket when the latter fell asleep with his head on the top of Four’s chest, out of boredom Four reached for his phone and watched Demo’s live earlier, he will react lovingly once again as if he didn’t saw it earlier, when Demo was in the middle of talking about the ingredients of his dish, he decided to check the comments, and like a childish brat smirking he answered those who commented badly about his baby.

Ugly_demo: ugliness, he got it all 5555

Unknown0004: @Ugly_demo get your eyes check 

trash: what is he even doing? U’re ruining RA’s name! 

Unknown0004: @trash your @ perfectly describe you

Dummy: patetick, oh my gosh! Look at him being soooo desprith

Unkown0004: @dummy go back and study kid

Four tossed his phone to the couch, he closed his eyes before kissing Demo’s forehead.

\--

The following week, Demo opened his eyes when he felt someone is brushing his nose against his, he smiled sweetly at Four showing his dimples.

‘Let me sleep for the whole day, I don’t have schedule today right? ‘

Four kissed Demo’s forehead, ‘ I just want to ask permission about me going to VS, I’ll stay there until tomorrow. I will meet Three and Five outside, will you be ok with them? ‘

Demo nodded, ‘ Yup! I’ll be right here waiting until you get back. And please don’t be such a bully while you’re there‘ 

*kiss* ‘ I’ll try being nice since they helped me with your live last time ‘

After kissing Demo’s lips once again, Four caress his head murmuring for him to go back and rest. He gave few instructions to Three and Five before he made his way to VS.

* * *

Everyone jumped out of happiness when Four announced they all passed their physical checkpoint without him actually checking it, that is his way of saying thank you for their help last time,

‘ Tch, this is totally abuse of power you know? ‘

‘ cut me some slack, I only overuse my power when it involves your nephew ‘ Four talked back to his Boss Knight

‘ hahahahahah Right! I also watched it, my nephew is indeed entertaining ‘

‘ but… I feel like you have something you want to add ‘

‘ but he’s totally behind his batch, he’s being treated unfairly don’t you think? I heard he was supposed to be in a series but was pushed aside because the other rookie have connections. Tch if only he will accept help from our family name, he will have everyone kiss his feet ‘

Four snickered. ‘ he already have me kissing his feet ‘

Knight glared at him, ‘ you know what I mean! ‘

‘ Demo will make it Boss, even without your surname’s help. I trust my baby ‘

It was Knight’s turn to snicker. ‘ you trust your baby? After you threatened everyone thru email just to support his live last time? really? ‘

Four gave a blank face shrugging, ‘ I need to do boyfriend duties…. My way ‘

\--

Two months later, while Four is busy giving hell to junior agents of VS for their monthly physical training Three and Five are worriedly waiting outside Demo’s room, the latter had been crying for hours now ever since he read an email in his tablet.

‘ Call Four or he will kill us if he find out about this himself ‘ Five pushed Three’s chest.

‘ you call him ‘ Three pushed him back they were busy doing rock-paper-scissor when Demo decided to call Four himself.

‘ F-four *sob* come here *sob* ‘

Their eyes met the moment they heard Demo’s words.

‘ Shit/ We’re dead ‘

\--

Like a lighting Four was in a flash in front of Demo’s place,

*cough*

‘ Err, we were about to tell you ‘ Five awkwardly explain alongside Three when they were met by a light punch on both of their stomach.

‘ Go to VS. I left the juniors still in a planking position ‘

Three and Five hurriedly ran outside, riding their big bikes on the way to the VS building.

Four knocked twice on Demo’s bedroom door. ‘ baby, I’m here ‘

Pouting Demo opened the door and hurriedly embrace Four.

‘ what’s wrong? ‘

‘ I got an invitation to go audition for a role in a series ‘

The latter chuckled. ‘ Then why are you crying? ‘

‘ they want me to lose weight first! Huhuhu ‘

‘ there, there your weight is fine ‘ Four comforted him by caressing his cheeks, while his other arm is rubbing Demo’s back.

‘ manager said I need to at least lose some belly fats and gain muscles here and there ‘

Four roam his hands over Demo’s tummy, ‘ Aw but I love these soft belly of yours ‘

The pouting artist slap his hand ‘ Tsk my belly… is not soft hmp! ‘

Four laughed kissing Demo’s cheek. ‘ Alright. I’ll help you prepare for your audition ok? stop crying ‘ *kiss* *another kiss*

Demo’s boyfriend keep kissing his cheeks making him laugh.

‘ Promise ‘

‘ Promise ‘

\--

The next day Four started helping Demo with his body mission for the audition, it was only passed three minutes since he started jogging in a treadmill and was already throwing tantrums but instead being annoyed Four was smiling at his cuteness, he was jogging in place beside Demo.

‘ Come on baby, cardio is a good way losing belly fats ‘

Demo pressed the stop button, placing his chin over Four’s shoulder.

‘ but it’s boring to do treadmills, why can’t we go outside and jog? ‘

Four looked over his shoulder, ‘ because outside I can’t support you as a boyfriend? At least here we don’t have to be careful with our actions ‘

Demo saw how Four felt sad for a moment before the latter gave him a smile, ‘ *kiss* *hug* and I can’t do this outside when you start acting tired ‘

‘ Fine! But I have a better idea to replace jogging and it is also a good cardio ‘ Demo excitedly said wiggling his eyebrows.

And when Four found out what is that alternative cardio is he can’t help but start laughing in the middle of the living room, seeing Demo follow the moves in Just Dance, he was sweating here and there with those simple but repeatedly actions.

Demo pouted, ‘ you said you’ll be helping me! ‘

‘ ahahahaha go on baby! I’ll be cheering you from here ‘

‘ No! dance with me and stop recording me! ‘ Demo shyly pinch Four’s waist when he caught him recording him dance.

Four then decided to dance alongside Demo when the latter was feeling embarrassed, the living room was filled with the upbeat music, together with their laugh, Four will pause dancing and imitating the dance moves whenever Demo let out a giggle due to the fact that Four looked funny wiggling his butt and doing some body rolls with his stiff body. Demo will occasionally stop too and wipe off some sweat that was starting to show up in Four’s face, they continue their lovely cardio for 30 minutes before deciding to take a rest and slumped on the floor. After resting for some minutes they proceed doing exercises which focus the belly part, such as sit-ups, crunches, hip twist etc. They also did some pushups, well partly Four was the only one doing push ups and underneath him was Demo who was cutely smiling and will kiss Four’s lips while counting how many push up the latter is doing.

The rest of the day the couple had fun exercising but when the next day came Four can’t help but feel bad for his baby’s body feeling sore after all the exercise, so he bought a strawberry cake and cooked his favorite meals as a reward, but instead of feeling grateful Four received a glare from Demo.

‘ YOU! ARGH! Make up your mind are you going to help me lose or gain weight?! You can’t make me do exercise then feed me sweets and carbs after! ‘

Four wickedly rub his head before pulling Demo into an affectionate kiss,

‘ I just realized, I rather have you sore because of me and not because of those lousy exercise *slurp* ‘

‘FOUR!’

‘ hahaha I love you ‘


End file.
